1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to handheld scraping devices and more particularly pertains to a new handheld scraping device for reducing strain caused by scraping by providing both front and rear handles.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a main body having a front end and a back end. A front handle is coupled to and extends upwardly from the front end. A rear end of the front handle extends rearwardly toward the back end. A scraper blade is coupled to the front end and is configured for scraping against and removing material from a surface. A rear handle is coupled to and extends upwardly from the rear end. A front end of the rear handle extends forwardly toward the front handle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.